


Solid

by Marzi



Series: Blindsided [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura relearns reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid

His fingers brushed against her jaw, upward along her cheek, then higher still before they tangled in her hair. People had described the tresses as red and silky in the past, but he spoke of sunsets, low burning fires, the warmth and color infused in a lover's body after sex; and the soft wind from the bay he used to sail in. He always shaped her body with worlds that no longer existed.

He pulled at her drifting attention as his fingers dug into her scalp, tugging at the strands, forcing her forward so that her mouth crashed into his. His tongue broke past her lips, soothing her own as if to take away the bitter taste that still lingered there. His free hand ghosted down her side, making a shiver trail after it. Her body still shook, was still present. Every move was to remind her he was there, and every touch that she was too. Sometimes she feared she would drift too far in her dreams, where even his words would not be able to bring her back. Where his touch would stay a phantom memory.

The kiss broke, and as if sensing the turn in her thoughts, he put one arm around her waist, the other across her shoulders, and pulled her flush against him. Chasing away the cold solitary thoughts with simple heat, his presence.

Her breath caught, and with him pressed so close, she struggled to regain it, reinforcing the boundaries in her body. One of his hands trailed down her spine while the other caressed her ass as she relearned how to breathe. A necessary function she did not hold to when oceans overtook her mind.

His mouth latched onto the scar on her shoulder, sucking the blemish, then biting down until it was almost painful.

She moaned, a low sound from her belly that sparked a heat in her numbed nerves.

She clutched her fingers, but left them at her side, still feeling too disconnected to use them.

His palms had settled on her hips, and his hands kept her close, the juncture of her thighs pressed strongly into his leg. The pulse in her body seemed to start from that contact, quickening as it traveled farther through her body.

His mouth drifted from her shoulder to her neck, he hovered over her skin a moment, and she learned the rhythm of his breath before his lips pressed against the corner of her parted ones.

His hands abandoned her hips, catching her wrists and soothing his thumbs across the tense knuckles. When her fingers relaxed, he quickly laced his own through them, squeezing their palms together.

He rested his forehead against hers and sighed, “Laura.”

Releasing her hands, he let them snake around him of their own accord before carefully wrapping her in his own loose embrace. She clutched at his back, suddenly feeling gravity's heavy pull on her limbs.

“Bill.”

Still here. Still them. Still breathing. The last of her dreams fell away with her sudden tears.

She had a body to come home to, and was not just another lost soul drifting among the stars.


End file.
